EarthBound Wiki:Manual of Style
Remain impersonal. Don't use "You", "Your", "You're", or anything of the sort unless it's an in-game quote or for one of the EarthBound sanctuaries. "You" should be replaced with either Ninten and co./and friends, Ness and co./and friends, Lucas and co./and friends or "the player". Of course, if you're playing as someone else (Poo, Jeff, Flint, whoever), then use that instead. # Bold the article's name in the first paragraph. For example "Ness is a character in EarthBound" or "Magic Cake is an item". # EarthBound is EarthBound. Not Earthbound, or Earth Bound, or any of that. Mother is Mother (when linked, Mother ). Not Mother 1, Earth Bound, or Earth Bound Zero. The series' title is properly capitalized MOTHER, but due to Wikia not allowing fully capitalized article names, it's easier and neater just to use Mother. If you are referring solely to the Japanese version of EarthBound, then Mother 2 is acceptable. Likewise, if one is referring solely to the changes made in Earth Bound Zero, that is acceptable to use too. # This is a encyclopedia, not a strategy guide. I've tried my best to work out things like "this enemy is really dangerous for low leveled players" but it's difficult. Please try and word things as formally as possible. Also make sure all info is factual and from canon or reliable sources. # We use Lloyd, not Loid, and Pokey, not Porky. Though it is acceptable to an extent to use Porky for Mother 3 articles, it's best to try and keep consistent throughout the site. # Please use the quote templates for quotes. They are very simple to use. # Always check your links to make sure they go where you intended. Try to make sure to use pipe links correctly and remember that for plurals you can just do this things # Use infoboxes wherever possible. # If uploading images check there isn't the same one first. Use helpful and informative file names such as Ness EarthBound Sprite.png, not NESSOLOLOL.png to make it easier for everyone to find. Wherever possible use .PNG not .JPG and try to keep sprites in native resolution. Make sure images are official. For now there is no limit on personal images but please keep them to a minimum. You can display offsite pictures with external links. Make the backgrounds of images transparent whenever possible. # Of course, use correct grammar and spelling at all times. I'm tempted to insist on British spelling as I am British myself, but since EarthBound is American, then American spellings are acceptable. If the article is lengthy then use paragraphs and headings/sub headings appropriately. # Present tense should be used at all times unless quoting. We are to talk about the games as if the events are real and happening now. # If you are referring to PSI like PK Fire, PK Freeze, ect, then please on EarthBound articles link it as PSI, for example PSI Fire however it can be linked as PK for other uses and games # Please please please refer to established articles such as Giygas and Ness to understand how we use templates and infoboxes. If you can edit articles uniformly it saves me time having to go back and edit it to be consistent. If you find a page with no infobox ADD THE CORRECT ONE! Better to have a barebones infobox than none. # The ONLY fan related works we document here is the Mother 3 Fan Translation by Tomato as it is essential in fleshing out our Mother 3 articles. NO OTHER FAN GAMES OR TRANSLATIONS BELONG HERE. Itoi has stated there is no Mother 4, and Itoi trumps all. # Try to integrate trivia into the article. Category: EarthBound Wiki guidelines